Flynn Rider
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|26 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Masculino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Castanhos |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Castanho Escuro |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Rapunzel (esposa), O Rei (sogro), A Rainha (sogra), Anxelin (filha) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Destino | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ter muito dinheiro (anteriormente), libertar Rapunzel de Gothel, casar com Rapunzel |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Dinheiro, tesouros, Rapunzel |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Seu nariz desenhado errado, sua reputação arruinada, Gothel aprisionando Rapunzel |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Bom |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupação | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ladrão (anteriormente), príncipe da Corona |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|A floresta (anteriormente), o castelo do reino da Corona |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interprete | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Billy Magnussen (em Caminhos da Floresta) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Zachary Levi |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Luciano Huck (1ª voz) Raphael Rossatto (2ª voz) |} José Bezerra, mais conhecido como Flynn Rider, é o deuteragonista do filme Enrolados. Durante o filme, Flynn Rider lidera uma dupla de ladrões para roubar uma valiosa coroa em um castelo que estava guardada para a volta da princesa (durante o filme descobre-se de que se trata de Rapunzel). Após roubá-la, ele consegue enganar os ladrões e ficar com a coroa só para si. Durante a fuga, ele acaba se deparando com o cavalo da guarda Maximus que o persegue. Após ele despistar Maximus, acaba encontrando a torre em que Rapunzel está, mas, pensando que é uma torre abandonada, decide escalá-la para se esconder dos guardas. Assim, ele acaba conhecendo Rapunzel que, usando chantagem, acaba fazendo-o aceitar levá-la para ver as luzes flutuantes em troca de devolver sua coroa. Background Aparência Flynn é de estatura média e tem um cabelo castanho escuro curto que cai em seus olhos e um cavanhaque desalinhado. No blog oficial de Enrolados, animadores de Flynn disseram que ele é 26 anos de idade. Personalidade Inicialmente, Flynn aparece como arrogante, e um pouco egocêntrico. Ele está muito preocupado com dinheiro, riqueza e a tiara que deseja recuperar de Rapunzel. No entanto, quando ele começa a conhecer ela, ele se torna sensível, descontraído e de bom coração. Como um ladrão experiente, ele é hábil em escapar das autoridades, escondendo-se e roubando debaixo do nariz das pessoas. Assim, ele é ágil, forte e de raciocínio rápido. Os talentos de Flynn também incluem esgrima, equitação, dimensionamento e manobras nas muralhas e torres, além de sua "boa aparência", que, infelizmente, não têm nenhum efeito sobre Rapunzel. Para a primeira parte do filme, ele está apenas focado em roubar e aumentar seu dinheiro pessoal, aspirando a gozar da sua riqueza um dia em que ele tiver sua própria ilha privada. No entanto, como ele começa a se apaixonar por Rapunzel, ele se transforma em uma pessoa mais compassiva, e de confiança, e muda suas prioridades. Ele até dá de bom grado a tiara para os Irmãos Stabbington para mantê-los fora de seu caminho, (embora ele nunca perca a arrogância inicial e tende a causar dano.) Flynn perde de vista a importância de se tornar rico como ele luta para ficar com Rapunzel. Até o final do filme, o amor de Flynn para ela cresceu até o ponto onde ele está disposto a morrer para que ela possa ser livre. No final, ele afirma ter largado a vida como um ladrão. Biografia José Bezerra nunca conheceu seus pais e passava todo o seu tempo com seus companheiros órfãos no orfanato. As crianças órfãs olharam para ele muito e ele era uma espécie de irmão mais velho para eles. Todas as noites, José lia "Os Contos de Flynnigan Rider", histórias de um rico e arrojado espadachim que teve uma abundância de aventuras emocionantes onde quer que fosse. Quanto mais José lia a história, mais ele sonhava com um estilo de vida mais audacioso e decidiu sair de sua educação órfão. José finalmente se aventurou por conta própria e cresceu como um espadachim arrojado e cavaleiro talentoso e tomou o nome de seu herói de infância, passando a se chamar Flynn Rider. Flynn tornou-se um dos ladrões mais famosos de toda a Corona, apesar do fato de que o original Flynn Rider não era um ladrão. Ser atraído mais e mais por sua nova ambição o tornou mais e mais distante das pessoas ao seu redor, e Flynn procurou uma vida solitária de dinheiro e liberdade, muito longe. Ele eventualmente tornou-se perto de ter tudo o que sempre quis, apesar de estar em fuga de quase todas as pessoas no vale. Tudo o que ele sempre quis, no entanto, rapidamente perdeu seu apelo nos dias que ele conheceu Rapunzel. Quando Flynn conheceu a garota solitária em uma torre escondida, ele estava bastante irritado ao ser coagido a levá-la para ver o Festival das Luzes no reino para que ele pudesse voltar a ter a tiara roubada que ela tinha escondido dele. Como ele passou um tempo com ela, ele ganhou um respeito como um jovem obstinado que se tornou forte em afeição e carinho. Como Flynn deixando de lado suas preocupações sobre tesouro e solidão, ele percebeu que seu velho sonho tinha sido substituído por um novo. Flynn caiu completamente no amor com a princesa perdida e a ajudou a se reunir com seus pais e recuperar seu trono. José voltou ao seu nome de nascimento, parou de roubar, e se casou com Rapunzel alguns anos mais tarde. Os dois estão atualmente vivendo felizes para sempre. Aparições ''Enrolados thumb|left|250px|Flynn e Rapunzel se conhecem.Flynn serve como o narrador de abertura para a história, onde , inicialmente, brinca: "Esta é a história de como eu morri", antes de dar uma breve recontagem das circunstâncias que envolvem o nascimento de Rapunzel para o Rei do reino e da Rainha, e sobre o seqüestro subseqüente de Rapunzel pela Mamãe Gothel. Muitos anos mais tarde, Flynn está fugindo da lei depois de roubar a coroa da princesa perdida e abandonou seus antigos parceiros Os Irmãos Stabbington. Flynn é perseguido pelo Capitão de Guarda com seu cavalo Maximus que ele tentou em vão comandar. Flynn se depara com a torre de Rapunzel e sobe para escapar do cavalo , só para ser nocauteado por Rapunzel. Quando Flynn acorda, ele encontra-se amarrado a uma cadeira com o cabelo de Rapunzel . Ele está impressionado com sua beleza, mas quando ele não consegue conquistar o seu caminho para fora da situação, Flynn é forçado a concordar com o pedido de Rapunzel para levá-la para ver o festival anual de luzes no Reino, em troca do retorno de sua mochila com a coroa para dentro. thumb|250px|José se propõe a levar Rapunzel para a torre.A dupla então decide ir para o Reino. Flynn tenta tirar vantagem da culpa óbvia de Rapunzel por deixar a torre, sugerindo que eles devem voltar e ela deve dar a coroa e a mochila de volta. Quando Rapunzel vê através de sua estratégia, ele tenta outro método para dissuadi-la, levando ela para O Patinho Fofinho, onde ele terá a certeza de encontrar os "bandidos" que ele espera que ela vai temer. Planos de Flynn são frustrados mais uma vez, no entanto, quando ele é reconhecido e os bandidos lutam para ver quem vai receber a recompensa por sua captura. Rapunzel consegue distrair os bandidos, cantando uma canção, durante o qual Flynn revela seu sonho de possuir uma ilha, onde se pode relaxar em paz com o seu dinheiro. No entanto, depois que os guardas do Palácio chegam, eles rapidamente se escondem. Flynn e Rapunzel são capazes de escapar através de um túnel e compartilham uma breve conversa em que ele se recusa a contar sua história, mas pede um pouco sobre a dela. A conversa é interrompida quando eles descobrem que os guardas perseguiram eles pela passagem. O par foge, mas são encurralados em cima de um penhasco próximo de um rio represado, perseguido por dois inimigos de Flynn: os guardas e os irmãos Stabbington. Flynn é capaz de lutar contra os guardas usando a frigideira de Rapunzel, mas é derrotado em um duelo de espadas com o cavalo Maximus. Rapunzel usa seu cabelo para ajudá-lo a escapar do precipício e os dois estão presos em uma caverna, que começa a encher rapidamente com água. Em pânico, Flynn tenta desesperadamente encontrar uma saída sob a água, ferindo sua mão no processo. No entanto, sem conseguir ver nada na escuridão, ele admite a derrota e os dois se amontoam na água subindo, acreditando que eles estão prestes a morrer. Como Rapunzel chora, ele tenta animá-la um pouco, revelando o seu verdadeiro nome, José Bezerra. Rapunzel consegue salvar os dois, fazendo com que seu cabelo brilhe, o que ilumina a caverna, permitindo-lhes ver uma fuga, e José cava seu caminho para fora. thumb|left|250px|Rapunzel cura um ferimento de José.Quando os dois emergem para as margens de um rio na floresta, José é claramente perturbado e até mesmo alarmado com o cabelo brilhante de Rapunzel. Mais tarde naquela noite, quando os dois estão sentados ao lado de uma fogueira, Rapunzel usa seu cabelo para curar a ferida na mão de José. José é, evidentemente, assustado com a magia, a ponto de quase entrar em histeria, mas ele rapidamente se acalma quando Rapunzel implora para ele não "pirar". Ele aprende a história de Rapunzel, e a natureza de seu dom mágico, que é perdido se o seu cabelo é cortado. José começa a entender seus sentimentos, e começa a mostrar mais compaixão e carinho para com ela, como resultado. Ele finalmente revela um pouco de sua história, confessando que ele é um órfão, e como uma criança pobre que ele foi inspirado no personagem principal de um livro, que era um rico, de espírito livre, chamado Flynnigan Rider, o que fez sua vida de crime, a fim de tornar-se rico e aventureiro também. Ligeiramente envergonhado, ele pede para Rapunzel não contar a ninguém, pois poderia arruinar sua reputação, e brinca dizendo que "uma reputação falsa é tudo que um homem tem." thumb|250px|Rapunzel e Flynn durante "Vejo Então a Luz Brilhar".José é quase capturado novamente por Maximus, mas Rapunzel, com a ajuda de Pascal, é capaz de fazer amizade com o cavalo e os dois forjam uma aliança relutante para as próximas vinte e quatro horas, durante o qual Maximus não vai conseguir José preso. Agora acompanhado de Maximus, o grupo chega ao Reino para o festival. José acompanha Rapunzel como ela, encantada em explorar o Reino, aprecia as diversas atividades com ela, como a leitura na biblioteca, comida e até mesmo dança. Naquela noite, José leva Rapunzel na água em um barco a remo para ver as luzes. Enquanto esperam pelas luzes, Rapunzel expressa sua apreensão sobre finalmente viver o sonho dela, e José a tranquiliza e incentiva ela a encontrar um novo sonho depois. Durante o festival de lanternas, Rapunzel dá a mochila para ele, mas ele empurra ela de lado, revelando abertamente que ele encontrou algo mais importante do que o seu velho sonho, e o casal libera suas próprias duas lanternas. José e Rapunzel finalmente percebem o seu amor um pelo outro, e quase se beijam. thumb|left|250px|José é preso.Um momento antes de beijar Rapunzel, José se distrai com a visão dos Irmãos Stabbington na costa, e parece chegar a uma conclusão sobre sua mochila. Ele traz o barco para a praia, e assegura Rapunzel que ele vai voltar momentaneamente. Ele tenta fazer as pazes com os irmãos Stabbington, dando-lhes a bolsa e a coroa. No entanto, eles revelam que eles sabem sobre Rapunzel e seus cabelos, e expressam seu desejo de usá-la por dinheiro. Ele está inconsciente e amarrado a um barco, que está programado para navegar em direção ao Reino. Quando Rapunzel vê sua silhueta dirigindo o barco para longe dela, ela é levada a acreditar José abandonou ela e retorna com a Mamãe Gothel para a torre. Mais tarde, o barco de José se choca contra a torre de guardas perto da prisão, sacudindo-o de volta à consciência, mas como ele percebe que Rapunzel está em apuros e grita para ela, ele é capturado pelos guardas. No dia seguinte, como ele é levado para ser enforcado. Ele percebe que os irmãos Stabbington estão próximos e rompe com os guardas momentaneamente, e os confronta, forçando-os a revelar que a Mamãe Gothel lhes disse sobre Rapunzel e seus cabelos. Os membros do Patinho Fofinho e Maximus chegam e ajudam José a escapar da prisão, e ele e Maximus correm para salvar Rapunzel. thumb|250px|José morrendo.Depois de chegar na torre , ele fica preocupado quando Rapunzel não responde às suas chamadas, mas o cabelo dela logo se resume a deixá-lo subir. No entanto, quando ele sobe através da janela da torre, ele encontra Rapunzel acorrentada e amordaçada. Sem aviso, ele é, então, mortalmente esfaqueado pela mãe Gothel. Mãe Gothel tenta fugir com Rapunzel, deixando-o lá para morrer. Rapunzel resiste a ela e se recusa a ir voluntariamente, mas depois promete se submeter completamente a Mãe Gothel se ela deixar curar José. Mãe Gothel concorda e solta ela para José ferido em seu lugar. Rapunzel corre para seu lado, mas José pede que ela não faça isso, preferindo morrer em vez de deixar Rapunzel presa uma eternidade para Mãe Gothel. Quando suas tentativas de dissuadi-la falham, ele usa um fragmento de um espelho quebrado para cortar o cabelo de Rapunzel, o que faz com que ele perca o seu poder e fique marrom. Mãe Gothel rapidamente envelhece e morre sem a magia do cabelo de Rapunzel. Rapunzel tenta desesperadamente salvar José morrendo cantando o encantamento de cura. José olha para ela e com seus últimos suspiros diz a Rapunzel que ela era seu novo sonho, para que ela lhe diz, em resposta, que tinha sido o dela. José sorri e morre, deixando uma Rapunzel com o coração partido para acabar irremediavelmente o encantamento de cura. Ela começa a chorar, deixando uma única lágrima cair em seu rosto. A lágrima, que é a queda original do sol, que criou a flor mágica que curou sua mãe, brilha como se dissolve na pele e cura a ferida no peito de José, revivendo ele. Ele recupera a consciência, e, brincando, pede a Rapunzel, "Eu já disse que eu tenho uma queda por morenas?" ao ponto de ela abraçar ele em um abraço apertado, e os dois se beijam. thumb|left|250px|O primeiro beijo de José e Rapunzel.José acompanha Rapunzel durante seu retorno ao Reino, como ela descobriu que ela tem sido a sua princesa perdida, e testemunha sua reunião com os pais dela. Ele parece ter sido gentilmente aceito pelo Rei e pela Rainha. Durante a sua narração de encerramento, José implica que Rapunzel eventualmente governou o Reino. Como o reino comemora o retorno da princesa perdida, os dois são mostrados juntos, ambos vestindo roupas mais agradáveis e claramente ainda apaixonados. Depois de afirmar que ele tinha voltado ao seu nome original e parou de ser ladrão, José então afirma que ele aceitou a proposta de Rapunzel de casamento depois de anos e anos de perguntas, apenas para ser corrigido por Rapunzel. Ele, então, altera, dizendo que ele perguntou a ela, para que ela afirma, em apoio de que os dois estão vivendo felizes para sempre, o que pressupõe que eles se casaram. ''Flynn's Tangled Tales [[Arquivo:Flynn's_Tangled_Tales.jpg|thumb|250px|Flynn Rider como aparece em Flynn's Tangled Tales.]]Em uma coleção de animação, Flynn narra seus antigos dias como um ladrão no reino de Corona, revelando algumas das suas aventuras e desventuras com a lei. No curta "Crashimus Maximus", Flynn escapa dos guardas reais, embora sua ameaça real revela ser Maximus, revelando uma história juntos, mesmo antes do assalto a coroa. Em "Barrel Blast", Flynn invade o calabouço do castelo com os Irmãos Stabbington (que ele traiu mais uma vez), que acabam sendo presos em uma sela. No final, porém, eles escapam, e Flynn manipula eles a acreditar que ele ainda era aliado deles, reunindo forças com a dupla. Outras aventuras como "Jewel Heist" iria demonstrar exemplos de habilidades excepcionais de Rider como um ladrão, apesar de seu fracasso para evitar problemas a todo custo durante seus furtos. ''Enrolados Para Sempre thumb|250px|José em Enrolados Para Sempre.José, juntamente com Rapunzel, aparece nesta curta continuação do filme, em que os dois estão se preparando para o dia mais importante de casamento para ficar no reino para sempre. Quando a história começa, Flynn começa a história brincando "Esta é a história do dia em que minha vida acabou" como um aceno para a abertura do filme original. Rapunzel corrige ele, e ele reafirma que é o dia mais feliz da vida de ambos, o dia do casamento. Ele afirma que tudo é perfeito, exceto pelo fato de que o nariz ainda está desenhado de forma incorreta. José é exibido pela primeira vez no altar do salão do casamento, à espera de sua noiva. Ele está impressionado com a visão de Rapunzel em seu traje de casamento. Ela se junta a José no altar quando o padre começa o seu discurso, mas Maximus espirra e, acidentalmente, perde seus anéis de casamento. José e Rapunzel aparecem em uma visão de Maximus e Pascal, onde todos os presentes tornam-se aborrecidos com a perda dos anéis. José olhou para eles, mas eles rapidamente colocam uma cara feliz e fingiram que nada estava errado, então ele voltou sua atenção para o padre. José e Rapunzel são mostrados mais tarde, após Maximus e Pascal conseguir ter os anéis de volta, mas o casal (e todos os outros) estão chocados com a aparência grotesca de Maximus e Pascal, ambos cobertos com alcatrão, que oferecem os anéis. No entanto, José leva nervosamente os anéis e dá um para a sua noiva. Os dois então trocam seus anéis como o sacerdote pronuncia eles como marido e mulher. José e Rapunzel se beijam, e todos os presentes se alegram. O curta se encerra com José proclamando: "Então, quem quer um pedaço de bolo?" como o carro levando o bolo de casamento, bateu acidentalmente em um Maximus exausto, rolando para fora da porta. Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante José faz uma aparição com Rapunzel em ''Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante. Eles são vistos entrando no castelo de Arendelle para a coroação de Elsa e passam por Anna. Aparições em live-action ''Caminhos da Floresta [[Arquivo:Tumblr_inline_njr5cdnHId1sl0ji1.jpg|thumb|250px|Flynn Rider em ''Caminhos da Floresta.]]Flynn Rider é um personagem em Caminhos da Floresta, sendo chamado de "Príncipe de Rapunzel" ou simplesmente "Príncipe". Ele é interpretado por Billy Magnussen. Quando a mulher do padeiro corta um pedaço do cabelo de Rapunzel, a Bruxa acaba banindo para um pântano como punição por ter aberto a janela da torre para uma pessoa. No pântano, Rapunzel está chorando sozinha quando ela ouve o príncipe que se aproxima. Com medo das criaturas do pântano, Rapunzel atravessa o rio para chegar até ele. Ela parecia horrorizada quando viu que o príncipe era cego. Chegando no seu príncipe, suas lágrimas trouxeram de volta a visão do jovem rapaz e eles declaram seu amor, se beijando. Mais tarde, eles estavam presentes no casamento de Cinderela, mais Rapunzel se assusta com a mulher do Gigante, que estava procurando João. Ela corre para sua torre destruída, descobrindo que sua "mãe" agora estava bonita. A bruxa tenta maltratar Rapunzel, mais ela é protegida pelo Príncipe, que chega logo depois. Rapunzel avisa a Bruxa para ela ficar longe, indo embora com seu amor. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Flynn na Disneylândia.Antes do lançamento do filme, Flynn e Rapunzel começaram a fazer aparições como meet and greet em Walt Disney World (embora desde então ele se aposentaram do resort) e Disneylândia. Na Disneylândia, ele é encontrado em Fantasyland com freqüência. Ele geralmente aparece com sua esposa Rapunzel. Flynn faz muitos meet and greet em Disneylândia Paris também. Flynn também tem um Spell Card conhecido como "Flynn Rider's Flying Frying Pan" na atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Flynn pode ser encontrado em The Golden Mickeys e Wishes a bordo do Disney Cruise Line. Flynn e Rapunzel levam cena o romance no show noturno da Disneylândia Paris, "Disney Dreams!". Flynn também pode ser visto com Rapunzel no Disney Magic on Parade na Disneylândia Paris. Ele também aparece em'' Celebrate the Magic'', assim como no show de teatro Tangled in Fantasy Faire da Disneylândia e em Mickey and the Magical Map. ''World of Color'' Flynn faz uma aparição durante o segmento de "So Close" do show com Rapunzel. Em Winter Dreams, ele e Rapunzel também são apresentados pouco antes de um cover de I See the Light ser realizado. Trivialidades *Existem rumores de que José foi modelado após Ezio Auditore da Firenze da série Assassins Creed. *José é o terceiro Disney Príncipe a ter um nome adicional. O primeiro era o Príncipe Adam com o apelido de a Fera e o segundo foi Aladdin com o pseudônimo de Príncipe Ali Ababwa. *José é o segundo Disney Príncipe para ser um ladrão depois de Aladdin. *José é o quarto príncipe a ser salvo da morte por meio de uma ação da princesa protagonista, os três primeiros foram Eric (salvo de um naufrágio por Ariel), A Fera (salva da maldição por Bela) e John Smith (salvo da execução por Pocahontas). *José é o segundo príncipe da Disney para se tornar o interesse amoroso da heroína que descobre que ela é uma princesa, mas é o terceira a descobrir que a chamada camponesa é realmente uma princesa, sendo o primeiro o príncipe Phillip. *José é o terceiro príncipe Disney para montar um cavalo, mas é o primeiro a montar um que não é dele. *José é o terceiro a contar a heroína um pouco de sua história depois de Aladdin e Naveen, embora ele é o segundo a contar a ela em seu filme de estréia atrás de Naveen, como Aladdin não fez em seu filme de estréia. *José é o quinto príncipe da Disney a não fazer parte da realeza por nascimento, sendo o primeiro Aladdin, o segundo John Smith, e o terceiro Li Shang. Porém, é o segundo a fazer parte da realeza por meio de um casamento com uma princesa (o primeiro foi Aladdin). *Zachary Levi, a voz de Flynn Rider, fez o teste para o papel e conseguiu com um sotaque britânico. Mais tarde, essa ideia foi abandonada e Levi teve que fazer o papel com o seu próprio sotaque americano. *Flynn Rider parou de aparecer como um personagem para fazer meet-and-greet no Walt Disney World, na Flórida, em 2 de julho de 2011, embora ele continua a aparecer nas festas de Halloween e Natal, e no Dia dos Namorados também. *Ele é o segundo a Disney herói após Phoebus de O Corcunda de Notre Dame para ter cabelo no rosto, mas ele é o primeiro entre os Disney Príncipes para ter o cabelo facial. *Na versão brasileira, Flynn é dublado pelo famoso apresentador de TV, Luciano Huck. Curiosamente, Luciano já havia interpretado o par romântico da princesa Rapunzel no filme Xuxa em O Mistério de Feiurinha. Categoria:Personagens de Enrolados Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Orfãos Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Príncipes Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens que narram a história Categoria:Disney Príncipes Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Ladrões Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Trazidos de volta a vida Categoria:Deuteragonistas Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Caminhos da Floresta